Harry's had enough
by The Lost Rogue
Summary: Harry's had enough.Looks like a certain headmaster won't be getting out of this one... This is a one shot (doesn't follow canon) mentions M/M.I've attempted to spell check and proofread my writing as much as possible and any comments are appreciated.If any characters are OOC it's supposed to be like that ;) for some reason my story keeps missing words out :/ anyway,enjoy!


Harry Potter stood outside of Number 4,Privet Drive,with a sadistic gleam in his someone were to pass by and gaze at him,they would surely run away from the pure malice in his expression and body alone.

' I've done it' thought Harry to himself gleefully.' I've finally done it!'

He gazed dispassionately at the charred and bloodied remains of the Dursleys beneath his carelessly at the side of the road lay a kitchen knife,equally bloodied.

"The Dursleys are last,the pathetic excuses for human beings that dare call themselves family are dead by my hands!". A bubble of laughter attempted to escape Harry but with some force,he managed to squash it wasn't the time nor place for it yet.

He sighed to himself again would he have to listen to Vernon constantly berate him for something he couldn't all,magic was a part of flowed freely through his veins and no matter how much he might wish it (though he didn't,of course) it wouldn't go 's hurtful words and punches that cut through him like knife to butter,Petunia shrieking to cook the bacon and pull the weeds in the already immaculate garden,Dudley and his gang chasing him for another round of 'Harry Hunting',is no more. Finally,his the years he had lived with the Dursleys,his cupboard was his only respite from the outside taught him that no one would be there if he called,that darkness would be his only friend.

Through his hazy mind,Harry let a small smile slip onto his would honestly miss his cupboard,but he had to get away from knew that it wasn't normal for a 16 year old to gain revenge in the form of brutally killing your own relatives,but since when was he ever normal?

In his first year of Hogwarts,there was the Philosopher's the end of it all,it was left to 3 Gryffindor first years to go on a merry chase after the DADA teacher,Professor Quirrell,who was going to steal the ,as Harry found out later,had Voldemort hidden away under his could have put a stop to it,being the Headmaster but no, wasn't it convenient that he was out attending to an emergency at the Ministry when Quirrell decided to make his move?

Second mentally snorted to year wasn't even half of the badly directed soap opera that was his Chamber Of Secrets fiasco,all starting off from when harry heard a hissing sound coming from the wall,during his 'detention' with the arrogant and egotistical bastard that was Lockhart,the new DADA that were several petrifications,Harry speaking Parseltongue,causing the students to believe that he was the heir of Slytherin who opened the Chamber,up there with there was the Diary of Tom was the instigator of it the Diary,which Harry found on the water soaked floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom,he discovered Hagrid's Acromantula,Aragog,in the forbidden forest with legend says that a monster resides within the chamber was not the attacks became more Hermione was petrified,Harry and Ron discovered what the monster in the Chamber was,thanks to Hermione and one single word on the ripped library book page.'Pipes'.A there,all that had happened started to make finding the Chamber and surprisingly Ginny Weasley,The memory of Tom Riddle (or Voldemort) set the Basilisk on Harry and by luck,using the sorting hat,Fawkes and Godric Gryffindor's sword ,Harry fought the Basilisk and the fang that impaled Harry in the arm after he was healed by Fawkes,he stabbed the did a trio of 2nd years find where the Chamber was and what the monster is yet the Headmaster couldn't ? He must have known who opened the Chamber last time as he was there as a teacher! He could have helped Harry down in the ,as Headmaster he could have found a .It was left to a solitary 12 year old to unravel another 'mystery'.

3rd 4th and 5th year.'What is there to say? It's more of the same' Harry sneered to himself. 'It all comes back to Dumbledore and what the old fool didn't do to help me'

"Dumbledore with his many titles had the authority to help Sirius get a trial to prove him innocent,yet he didn' 's supposedly one of the most powerful wizards living,the only wizard Voldemort fears,yet he didn't help me when I had to fight off over 100 Dementors!" Harry eyes darkened with continued to list all that Dumbledore failed to do in order to help him over the years,his voice getting increasingly to him,his eyes,previously darkened, glowed Avada Kedavra with power and sheer emotion,his body became encased with a glowing,eerie light."He failed to support me during the Triwizard Tournament,he failed to see that one of his members of staff was a death eater in disguise despite knowing him for years,he didn't stop Umbridge from causing her reign of terror over the students in my 5th year,he distanced himself from me,he allowed Snape to rape my mind making my visions worse,he didn't tell me of the prophecy which could have saved Sirius and all the trouble I've had and worst of all..."

By this point,Harry had worked himself up into such a fury that Mrs Figg's cats who were wandering around the premises fled from him,howling in light surrounding him by now was blinding,and his eyes were swirling pools of trapped emotion.

"HE LEFT ME WITH THE DURSLEYS!" Harry screamed out his anguish and sorrow,falling to his knees all those years that he refused to grieve over the deaths of his parents,Cedric and Sirius,he let it all light became exploded,causing the ground to shudder violently.

"I've had enough,fuck Dumbledore!" Harry whispered a simple wave of his hand,harry summoned his personal belongings,including his 'd been able to do wandless magic from a young age,due to the necessity of protecting ,no one had been suspicious of Dumbledore for a long time now,as his manipulations became less subtle as the years went often felt Dumbledore scan his mind,so he had learned to keep his innermost guarded secrets locked away in his it wasn't for that unfortunate meeting with Malfoy on the train,he may well have agreed with the hat to put him in Dumbledore behind him choosing to go to Gryffindor too? Harry didn't know what to think he was about to leave,who apparated in front of him? The old goat himself,along with The Order.

'Bollocks! The last thing I want to do is deal with Dumbledore and his bloody Order Of The Kentucky Fried Chicken! The ground shaking has to have been my magic,otherwise why would they be here?'

Harry prepared that he had grieved and gotten rid of his relatives,he could now think doubt Dumbledore would be 'disappointed' in had to stifle laughter at that was clear to Harry that Dumbledore believed that he was still under his thumb,but no more hiding who he was,he would tell all of some hope,Dumbledore might suffer from a heart attack due to was unlikely,but he could still wish.

Detachedly,Harry observed the reactions of Dumbledore and The Order to what could only be described as to Harry's emotive magic,the ground that trembled also held traces of cracks surfacing if anymore trauma were to cars had been caught in the middle of Harry's magic and as a result left them mangled beyond with the silent,dark street and what remained of the Dursleys with Harry standing over them,he was certain it made quite a of the people which Dumbledore decided to bring with him were either vomiting or had passed out from the only ones who weren't unconscious or otherwise distracted who seemed capable of speech were the old coot himself and Snape. "go figure" Harry muttered. "Snape's a death eater so I bet he's seen worse than ,he's probably killed a few muggles himself!"

"Harry my boy,what have you done?" Harry glanced at Dumbledore with would like nothing more than to drop him off the nearest annoying grandfatherly twinkle normally present was looked his age. "all 114 years" Harry snickered to himself.

While Dumbledore was feeling his age,Snape gave that penetrating stare of stared right back,unnerving looked away.

"What does it look like I've done,Dumbledore?" Harry's voice was bordering on sarcasm.I've gotten rid of my so called relatives,their screams were music to my ears" His tone changed to that of didn't bother to hide the smirk spreading across his face at the looks he received with seems that comment brought Remus out of his shock induced stupor.

"Harry,why did you do this? What would Sirius say?" Harry could see how broken and worn his surrogate godfather felt sorry for was one of the few people in Harry's life who didn't show open hostility to him,manipulate him or treat him as a child.

"Remus,I have nothing against 're one of the few people in my life that I respect and am fond of.I killed my relatives out of revenge,anger,call it what you abused starved me,kept me in a cupboard and made sure I was as unhappy as humanly possible.I couldn't live my life if they were alive.I want to live.I don't want to be the pawn used to end Voldemort controlled by a certain long bearded old man.I'm going away from here,and I'm not coming for Sirius,I don't know what he would say,as he's dead"

Harry tried to keep his voice as non threatening and gentle as possible,but it was was still furious with Dumbledore.

Remus flinched at the blunt statement from Harry,then gazed at him sadly.'what trials must he have gone through for it all to come to this? I'm going to help him as much as I the Dursley's weren't already disposed of I might have let Moony out to play'.He was still grieving over Sirius,however he knew he had to help Harry,for himself and his deceased lover.

Remus smiled kindly. "Alright Harry.I'll help as much as I can.I can't say I understand but I will you decide to go,will you keep in touch if only to tell me how you're doing?"

Harry smiled.A genuine smile this wasn't as alone as he'd thought.

"Of course I will I said,I have nothing against and his resident pet Death Eater here"

Harry couldn't stop bristled as if insulted then proceeded to give Harry his infamous 'Death Glare'. Dumbledore looked angry.

'Hmm,the old man's annoyed,wonder what he's going to land himself in this time?' When Harry let out his magic earlier, he admitted to himself that it felt he would use his magic gleam was back in his noticed this and chose not to did working as a spy would train you to notice these also decided not to warn the felt the old coot needed a wake up ,self preservation was a Slytherin,just going along with his house traits.

Dumbledore,in his arrogance and anger,failed to notice Harry's he had,he might have paid more attention to what he was saying.

"Harry,I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave" Dumbledore attempted to look stern and sophisticated,but he looked more constipated than anything else."You have a duty to the wizarding have to defeat Voldemort,according to the to the Dursley's unfortunate demise" Harry snorted ? Seems Dumbledore overlooked the fact that HE was the one who made them kick the tuned back in to what Dumbles was rambling on about..."I will be your magical guardian and see to your will receive training from Professor Snape and myself in order to defeat will come with us to headquarters"

Dumbledore had made his point came out in the open before Harry could tell him was inwardly seething.'How dare that old bastard dictate what goes on in my life,as if I'm incapable of making my own choices? He has the audacity to control me in front of others?'

Barely restraining himself from cursing Dumbledore so that his great great grandchildren would feel it,Harry made it clear he would be going nowhere with him.

"If you think that I will follow you blindly like a lamb to a kebab shop,you can think again! I'm through with you and your little Order,dictating my arrogance blinds have your head so far up your arse you can't see what damage your 'For The Greater Good' crap is causing!"

"Harry,what would your parents sa.." Dumbledore never got to finish his sentence as by now,Harry had 'd tried with all his might to reign in his temper,but to no 'd gone too far this time.

Both Remus and Snape could physically feel the waves of anger rolling off wisely decided to keep out of it.

'I hate Potter and his Gryffindor foolishness,but the Headmaster has hit a nerve better left alone' Snape thought to wasn't could see what damage had been done to the boy during his Hogwarts ,the pressure has become too much for did think about scanning his thoughts,but looking at the boy again,decided not to unless he wanted a headache of huge proportions from being forced out.

Dumbledore was on his could see out of the corner of his eyes that Remus and Severus had decided to let him handle the started encasing Harry once more,his eyes glowing the killing curse once the first time in his life,Dumbledore was nervous.'Where did all that power come from?' he was beginning to grow he had gone too far with that last sooner had the thought that,when Harry unleashed his fury in the form of his magic.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY PARENTS INTO THIS!" Harry magic became more solid than the first ironically took form of a dragon,which looked suspiciously like the Hungarian Horntail which harry was chased by during the 1st task in his 4th year.

If Dumbledore didn't have company and his reputation to keep intact,his purple robes patterned with moons and stars would have turned an unpleasant shade of was honestly scared.'When I have Harry under my control again,I will have to block access to most of his magic until the time is 's too dangerous to be around others ' He was brought back to reality sharp,as the Horntail took up a defensive Stance in front of Harry.

Harry was beyond all semblance of controlling his had to get put of .Or he might do something unforgivable.

"HAVEN'T YOU RUINED MY LIFE ALREADY WITHOUT MENTIONING MY PARENTS?! I SHOULD HOPE THEY APPROVE OF MY DECISION TO ESCAPE FROM YOU,YOU SET ME UP TO DIE!"

The Horntail seemed to sense Harry's inner would create a distraction so that Harry could leave.

With an almighty roar,the Horntail charged at Dumbledore and Snape full the Horntail was made of Harry's magic,it could sense who was causing him trouble,so Remus was left to watch on in bemusement as a now brown robed Dumbledore was running for his life,Snape just ahead.

Thanks to his magic,Harry now saw an opportunity to looked on in glee as Dumbledore and Snape were chased my his magic in solid form,and openly laughed at the other Order members who were still in shock or unconscious.

'If they are the forces of light fighting Voldemort,the wizarding world is up shit creek without a paddle' Harry a little help from his wandless magic,Harry apparated to safety and booming "CRACK!" sound resulting from this scared Dumbledore so badly that he wasn't watching where he was ran headfirst into a lamp post,and knocked himself this time,Snape was having problems of his seemed that a stray dog enjoyed the smell of him and was attempting to have it's to say,Snape ran like hell was on his heels.

Remus,after getting over the whole confusion of the situation,was laughing his arse he had laughed his fill,his thoughts returned to Harry.'Wherever you are,I hope you're you decide not to come back to the wizarding world,then that's no problem.I'm sure Severus and Albus won't forget tonight and your departure anytime soon!'

Holding back another round of laughter,Remus apparated to his cottage,leaving Dumbledore and the Order to their own devices.


End file.
